Clinical Study of Oral Endosseous Titanium Implants in Edentulous Subjects d Subjects with Ectodermal Dysplasia. This project examines the use of endosseous den l implants in completely edentulous patients, or patients with ectodermal dysplasia and s eral congenitally missing permanent teeth. Removable dentures are considered a s nificant handicap related to mastication, speech, esthetics, reduction of the residu ridges of the mandible and maxillae, and body self image. Individuals with ectodermal ysplasia often have several congenitally missing teeth resulting in a lack of develo ent of the alveolar bone which normally is present to support the permanent teeth. Lac of alveolar bone not only makes it difficult for a patient to wear a removable denture t also makes the placement of dental implants more difficult and possibly less successfu This study is attempting to determine if dental implants can be used successfully to r lace missing teeth in conventional adult patients and adult and pre-adolescent patients th ectodermal dysplasia. Further, we are trying to assess if such treatment with an impla supported fixed denture significantly affects loss of vertical dimension of occlusion satisfaction with treatment, food choice and nutrition, perception of difficulty of chewing selected food, and body self image, when compared to treatment with conventional removable denture. Also, the project is seeking to determine the effects o mandibular dental implants on the growth and development of the craniofacial complex o pre- adolescent patients with Ectodermal Dysplasia and hypodontia. In addition t project asks if patients identified as being difficult to satisfy with conventional dent es are more satisfied when the prosthesis is fixed and supported by implants. Data from his project should provide information concerning the relationship of personality to bo image and the ability to adapt to oral prostheses of various types. During this repor ng period we have initiated laboratory investigations to study the biology of the bone:i lant interface. The initial goals of this project are to develop a cell culture del to evaluate the responses of osteoblast-like cells to three stresses; heat, me anochemical, and alloplastic interaction, associated with the placement of titanium impl ts in intramembranous bone.